


Tricks Up Our Sleeves

by SkyFireForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Magic is just anything we don’t understand. Fire was once believed to be the product of magic, as were the sun and the moon. Magic was just the unexplained, and when you explained nothing to anyone, you could exploit their delight in magic. Those were the beliefs held by Derik and Wanda Showe, two stage magicians who delighted in taking advantage of the unexplained. Of course, they were little more than performers, of course they didn’t believe in real magic,Until they discover an old antique that Wanda takes a particular liking to, which opens their eyes to a whole new world of endless possibilities.





	1. Welcome to the Show

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a world you have never seen before. A world full of magic and mysteries. A world that may just open your mind to a whole universe of new possibilities.” The man smiled, a smile that could charm new mothers into selling away their firstborns, a smile befitting a businessman, but instead was worn by the devil. “Welcome to a world where everything you once believed to be true is nothing more than a thinly veiled lie. What you believed to be real is nothing more than an illusion,” He held up a simple coin. “And what you trusted to be false? Well, it might be more real than anything else.” He flipped the coin into the air, only as it came down, the coin vanished and a dove took its place. “So, prepare yourselves, and let the show begin!” With a wave of his arm, a black curtain descended from the ceiling before rising and revealing an empty stage where the man had stood. 

The audience erupted into cheers and the sound of applause as the man smirked to himself in the wings of the stage. “Good crowd tonight.” He remarked to the woman standing by his side. “Of course, I got them all warmed up for you.” He teased, whispering in her ear.

“Oh, please. As if I needed your help with that.” The woman scoffed, her red and black outfit revealing her skin in all the right places, enough to keep the audience interested, at least. “You had your little show, but now it’s my turn.” She smirked and strutted onstage, a smile on her plump lips, revealing her perfect teeth. Where the man’s smile was sinister, hers was dazzling, but every bit as dangerous. She carried the air of a python; graceful in her movements and elegant in a way that was difficult to describe, but always ready to pounce, to sink her fangs into fresh meat. This night’s meat was absolutely glorious to behold. Hundreds of people packed tightly into the theatre, all cheering for her and eager to see more. It was the best feast of them all.

The man rolled his eyes and turned to his friend who was manning the effects nearby. “Can you believe her, Seb?” He asked, crossing his arms and shaking his head with disdain. “It’s as if she thinks this is her show.”

“But it is her show, Derik.” Sebastian pointed out nervously, his gaze flickering between the woman’s position on the stage and his board of buttons that needed to be pushed at exactly the correct times. 

“No, it’s  _ our  _ show.” Derik corrected, watching his sister as she amazed the audience with her tricks. “You, me, and Wanda's. We built this together.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Sebastian shot a smile at his friend. “She handles performance, I handle the effects, and you look pretty.” He pressed a button as soon as he received his cue from the woman on stage. 

Derik rolled his eyes. “I handle the business side.” He said proudly, adjusting his tie. “The most important side of things. Do you think we would have gotten this far without me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “I booked the theatre, took care of the press, got the word out, and-”

“And built our success on your own shoulders. Believe me, I know. I’ve heard it all before.” The younger man smiled at his friend and winked at him. “Your cue is in twenty seconds.” He warned.

Derik shrugged. “I only repeat it because it’s true.” He said firmly before pausing. He smirked and looked over at his friend. “You think I look pretty?” He asked with a wink.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but the faintest of blushes appeared on his cheeks. “You’re on in five.” He looked at his screen, avoiding eye contact with the older man. “Four. Three. Two.” He motioned for Derik to take his place on stage.

The man chuckled and adjusted his top hat before making his entrance, his smile firmly in place. It was on with the show. 


	2. The World's a Stage

The lights went down and the audience went home, but that didn’t mean the end of the show. Each show lasted until the next one began, as far as the performers were concerned. Wanda, Derik, and Sebastian all worked alongside the custodial staff, clearing the stage and cleaning between the asials before returning to their shared apartment, laughing and celebrating together in loud voices that carried across the property. 

Derik passed around cans of beer to his sister and friend, a wide grin on his perfect face. “Another dazzling show, as usual.” He cheered, the pride of his own work evident on his features. “The audience went home thirsting for more.”

“Yeah, thanks to me.” Wanda pulled her legs underneath her on the couch, one arm laid across the back. “I was the star of the show.” She pointed out with her dangerous smile, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. She was clearly making an attempt to rile her brother up, waiting for him to take the bait before her trap would snap shut around him. 

Derik, all too familiar with his sister’s games, refused to bite, weaving a trap of his own design. “Oh, is that so?” He mused, allowing his body to rest against the back of the couch while still standing. “You believe you would have gotten the audience in those chairs due to your performance alone?” He asked in a sickly sweet tone, as if he was actually considering the possibility. 

“I do.” Wanda grinned wickedly, sensing the man’s trap and dancing around it. That was the game they played together, teasing and baiting the other, just waiting for the chance to pounce. “As a matter of fact-”

“Oh, will you two just knock it off?” Sebastian rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in a chair across from the siblings. “The show is over, you don’t need to keep trying to one-up each other.”

Derik chuckled. “The show is never over.” He insisted, sauntering towards his friend. “Not until our next show takes the stage.”

“So you say.” Seb shook his head and rolled his eyes. “But for now, please just allow us to rest until that time comes?” He pleaded, looking up at Derik. “I’m tired.”

Wanda laughed and shook her head. “Sorry, Seb.” She shrugged and grinned. “We have the day off tomorrow anyway. We can do something relaxing.” She assured, reaching for the mug she had placed atop the coffee table. “Whatever you want. We can just loaf around all day long if that’s what you want.” 

“Thank you for the offer.” Sebastian said genuinely. “But I don’t believe that Derik could stay in one place for that long.” He shared a look with his older friend and sent a smirk his way. “I think he might simply combust from boredom.”

Derik swatted his friend’s head with a playful glare. “True as that may be, you have no business calling me out for it.” He said, greeted by laughter from the other two occupants of the room. He chuckled under his breath. “Although, I would enjoy at least leaving the house.”

“We could go antique shopping.” Wanda chimed in hopefully. “You never know what you might find.” She took a sip from her mug as she awaited a reaction for her proposal. 

“Antique shopping?” Derik fixed his sister with a look that revealed just how little he enjoyed the idea. “That isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Wanda simply shrugged. “Well, if you’d rather stay cooped up inside all day, we won’t stop you.” She smirked to herself, knowing by his expression that this was a trap he had fallen directly into. 

“Well, I suppose that shopping will always be better than doing nothing at all.” Derik conceded, holding his head high to maintain the illusion that he had not just lost. 

“Perfect.” Wanda smiled, knowing exactly what she had just won. “It’s a plan. As long as you agree, Sebastian?” She cast a look at their shared friend, as if daring him to refuse.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “It sounds quite alright with me.” He assured, winking at Wanda to show that he was well aware that he was keeping Derik in the exact position that his sister wanted. 

Wanda settled back against the couch, relaxing somewhat. “Perfect.” She repeated, planning on having an excellent time the next day. 


End file.
